Ren 10
by richboylion
Summary: It was the night after their village was destroyed by Grimm, forcing Ren and Nora to run away. That was when something came crashing down to the forest they were currently in, with a surprise for both them, Remnant and the rest of the universe.


It was only a few hours after the fall of Kuroyuri by the claws of the Grimm, monsters that will rest at nothing until anything and everything related to humanity. Lie Ren and his new acquaintance, had barely escaped with their lives intact from the attack. Currently, they were looking for survivors from Kuroyuri to travel with, but they weren't having any luck.

It had been quiet between the two of them until the redheaded girl said, "So, um, my name is Nora Valkyrie! What's your's?" Said they now named Nora, trying to strike up a conversation with the person that saved them from the Grimm.

"O-oh, um, my name is Lie Ren, b-but can you call me Ren please?" Ren asked, still a bit scared about the Grimm that could be lurking in the shadows of the forest. He took out and looked at the knife his father used and remembered his father fighting the lead Grimm that spearheaded the attack, trying to hold the beast back for as long as he could.

"Ok, Ren! Also, I never got to say thank you for saving me back there. How did you do that?" Nora thanked then asked curiously. Ren thought back to the moment where the two of them were hiding under the house, completely invisible to the Grimm. His remembered that his father taught him something that can explain how he did that.

"I-I think it was my Semblance that saved us," Ren answered, looking back at Nora, who had a questioning look on her face, making Ren realize that she probably didn't know what a Semblance was, so he explained it to her. "A Semblance is a special ability that some people have that comes from a person's Aura, which is a soul's manifested to protect the body." While he was explaining how Aura works to Nora, he saw her previous frown slowly turning into a look of wonder at the reveal, making him smile as well at seeing the first smile he saw from her.

However, before he can tell her how he thinks his Semblance works, there was a bright light coming from the sky, making the two shield their eyes briefly. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw that it was something falling from the sky at a high speed before crashing behind a hill they can't see over. While Ren would rather have ignored the meteorite, knowing that it might attract Grimm, Nora had already begun running over there, curious about it. Hurrying to catch up to her, Ren found her looking down at a crater, with her blue eyes widened.

"Nora, don't go running off, we don't kn-" Ren's chastising was cut off when he also saw what she was looking at. At first, he just thought it was a normal meteorite or perhaps even a rare piece of the shattered moon that fell, but it was something else. It was a strange metal ball that had didn't look man-made. All previous to achieve spaceflight attempts have failed due to Dust not working in space, and none of the attempted "Satellites" looked anything liked the ball.

"What is that?" Nora asked, to which Ren couldn't find the answer to. However, while he was looking down at the strange object, the ground underneath Ren broke apart, sending the child falling to the center of the crater and right next to the metal ball. "Ren! Are you okay?!" Nora exclaimed, carefully climbing down the crater's edge, wanting to help her savior.

"I'm okay!" Ren said, getting on his hands to get up. Before he could stand on his own two legs however, the ball opened with a bright green light. After shielding his eyes for the second time that night, he saw that it was a watch that was inside it. While Ren would normally have left the strange accessory alone, for some reason he was captivated by it, and reached his arm at it. However, after only being a few inches away from the watch, the watch stuck itself onto Ren's wrist, making him scream in shock.

"Ren! What's wro-" Nora's interrupted question was answered when she reached the center of the crater and saw Ren wearing a watch on his wrist she was certain wasn't there before. "What is that thing!?" Ren didn't answer her, as he was too busy trying to take it off his wrist, not knowing what the watch does. Wanting to help Ren, Nora picked up a nearby stick and tried to get it under the watch to wedge it out, but the watch wouldn't budge an inch. Nora then saw a small green button under the screen, and pressed it, not knowing what else to do. When Nora pressed the button, the dial popped up.

On it, there was a black silhouette of a strange man with spiky hair and what appeared to be spikes on his forearms and shoulders. Against Ren's better judgment, Ren's curiosity won out, and he pressed down the dial.

There was a bright flash, making Nora stumble back and fall onto her bottom, covering her eyes again. What she saw scared her. In Ren's place, there was a strange, green creature that had black skin on the sides of his chest and shoulders along with green and red spikes, and had "hair" that looks like fire. The most defining part of the creature was that it had the same symbol that the watch that Ren was wearing had. The strange creature looked like a living plant.

In order to defend herself even a little, Nora picked up the stick from before and held it like a sword in front of her. However, instead of attacking as she expected, the monster just looked at his hands in visible confusion and what she thought was fear. Then the monster looked down at her, making her tense up. "W-Who are you! What have you done to Ren!"

She was surprised when the monster answered her, with the answer being shocking."Nora, it's me, Ren!"

_**A/N: This is a test to see my writing skills. I may continue this later when I have the time, so please, leave criticism for the story so I can be better. Stuff like grammar, characterization, etc. is appreciated.**_


End file.
